The Make Up
by Avenger 22
Summary: When Zach devises a plan to get Cody and Bailey back together again does he succed with everyone's help? Or does his plan flush down the toilet?


The Make Up

BTW this is after Marcus left, obviously and I really wish this would happen but it hasn't yet. I will pray for the day this episode comes on. Personally I thought Bailey and Cody were a perfect couple.

Prologue

Bailey was walking to her room. She opened it and sighed heavily looking at London who was painting her toe nails on her bed. She closed the door and London looked up at her.

"So did you finish my homework yet? Daddy says that I need to work harder." She explained as she followed Bailey to her desk and watched as she got busy in her homework.

"No I didn't so you can stop looking over my shoulder now." Bailey snapped and put her textbooks in her backpack.

When London had flopped down on her bed Bailey took what London thought were ugly clothes. A white night gown with a purple ribbon at the top. She took it in to the bathroom and when she got out went to bed.

London sighed and got off of the bed.

"We have got to get Bailey and Cody back together again." She huffed and changed in to her bed time clothing.

In Cody and Woody's room-Cody had just finished his Calculus homework when Woody entered the room with Zach trailing behind him. When Zach moved from behind Woody he sat down next to Cody who was putting his textbooks in his backpack.

Cody looked up at them and grimaced as he got his p.j's and headed to the bathroom but was stopped by Zach.

"What do you want?" He asked flipping his hair out of his face.

"So Cody did you finish our homework yet?" He asked trailing behind him as he walked to the bathroom. Cody paused placing his hand on the door knob.

"No I haven't. You really should start doing your own homework. I'm not always going to do it for you and you'll get better grades now please leave me alone." Cody instructed shouting at the last part and slamming the bathroom door.

Woody turned to look at Zach and shrugged as he got in to his light blue airplane footy pajamas.

"We need to get Cody and Bailey back together." Zach muttered to himself and exited the room just as Cody got out of the bathroom wearing only boxer short and a plain white t-shirt.

"Is he gone?" He asked Woody and got a snore as an answer. Cody shook his head and went to bed himself.

The next morning London and Zach met at the juice bar stomping towards each other.

"We need to get Zach and Cody back together again!" They shouted in unison pointing their fingers up in the air.

Chapter One

"Ok London I need you to put these roses, irises and note on Bailey's bed and I'll put this note on Cody's bed." Zach whispered as Mr. Moseby passed.

He stopped when he heard Zach whisper something about getting his twin and Bailey Pickett back together again.

"Whatcha doin'?" Moseby asked and the two shared a concerned look before London blurted out Zach's master plan.

"Zach's trying to get Cody and Bailey back together."

"How can I help?" Mr. Moseby asked and the two whispered their plan to him. After that the two quickly made their way to class.

"Phase one in session." Zach muttered as he watched Cody's expression when he read the note that "Bailey" had given him. A couple minutes later the bell rang and Zach went to his locker.

Chapter Two

_I can't wait for Saturday, _Bailey thought as she entered Miss. Tutwiler's' class and sat down. She pulled out her textbook and homework and put in on her desk.

_I can't wait for Saturday, _Cody thought as he entered Miss Tutwiler's class and sat down getting out his textbook and homework from last night.

Just then she entered the room and everyone stopped talking and faced forward.

"Good morning class." She greeted while a smile on her face and sat down on her desk.

"Good morning Miss Tutwiler." All of the students greeted in tired unison.

"Today class we will be docking in Chine. Now who can tell me something about China besides Cody and Bailey?" She asked and the only hands she saw rise up in the air were Cody and Bailey.

Miss Tutwiler sighed in defeat then a smile played on her face.

"If someone besides those two don't answer you'll all have two hundred pages of homework for the rest of the year," She instructed and everyone raised their hand including Addison," Perfect."

When the bell finally rang Zach watched as his twin wandered off to his room dreamily with Woody behind him.

"Phase two is complete." He muttered and went back to his locker.

Chapter Three

That night after dinner when Woody was in his room he noticed that Cody was asleep and finished with his homework. Woody walked over to the desk and opened the textbook.

"Perfect. Thanks Cody." He muttered so as not wake him and left for Zach's room.

In Bailey's room-London quietly opened the door and saw that Bailey was sleeping. She noticed that she had left her textbooks open and took it.

"Perfect, I mean thanks Bailey." London whispered again so as not to wake her then shut the door.

Chapter Four

The next morning Bailey and Cody awoke before anyone else and got ready for school. Today they were going to do a little site seeing before their date on Saturday.

"Phase three is finished." Zach whispered to himself as he watched the two leave.

"Phase three of what?" Asked a voice and Zach jumped and turned around. Maya was standing right behind him with her arms crossed.

Then he stood up and walked with her to their first hour class. When they had finally sat down she leaned closer to him.

"I'm trying to get Cody and Bailey back together again." He whispered and she awed at him. Then she kissed him and class began.

Chapter Five

After school Bailey and Cody continued to sight see.

"Phase four is complete and begin phase five." Zach whispered to Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutwiler. The two nodded and went about their business.

Then Zach spent some time with Maya sight seeing as well.

Chapter Six

Finally, it was Saturday night and the two were nervous. Bailey wore a classic purple shirt, skinny jeans and high tops while Cody wore a dark blue and black stripped sweat shirt, khaki shorts and black converse shoes.

Once they had made it to the spot where they thought they were supposed to meet a waiter served them to their table. When the waiter left Cody pulled out Bailey's seat then he sat down.

"Cody what a gentlemen and you looked absolutely dashing." She giggled.

"Thank you and you're quite lovely too," He added and she giggled again," Thank you for inviting me to this dinner."

"No thank you if you hadn't sent that invitation I wouldn't have come." Bailey insisted.

"What invitation?" Cody asked and they turned to look at Zach and Maya who were sitting at the table next to them. They shared a determined look and walked over to their table where Zach pulled his menu so that the two couldn't look at him.

"He's not going to talk but I suppose I should start explaining. You see Zach planned to get the two of you back together because you both looked miserable and alone. So he sent you guys the flowers, notes and anything else you may have received. Also London, Mr. Moseby, Miss Tutwiler and I were in on the plan." Maya explained and they went back to their table.

"Well that was really sweat of him." Bailey cooed as their meals arrived.

"I agree. I think we should give it another go? What do you say?" He asked holding out his hand as London, Miss Tutwiler and Mr. Moseby came to watch.

"I agree and I love you Cody." She chided running in to his arms. Then they released and Cody looked at her.

"Oh Bailey I love you too." He whispered and they ate in silence finally getting the five others to leave them alone.

Six years later

"Just a minute Baron and Daniel don't even think about it." Bailey shouted from the living room sitting on the couch with her husband.

Cody put his newspaper down and allowed Bailey to lean against him.

"Baron and Daniel want a hug from you along with some Geometry problems read to them." Bailey whispered still leaning against him.

"And Catherine needs help with history." Cody whispered as they kissed for a brief moment.

"They can wait." They said together and kissed again. The End


End file.
